The Meeting
by madmother2
Summary: Set immediately after the season 7 finale. Spoilers for season 7. James Hathaway goes to discuss his future with DCS Innocent but the meeting doesn't go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

James Hathaway approached DCS Innocent's door nervously. She thought that he was there to talk about getting promoted to detective inspector but he had decided to resign instead. He had changed too much, becoming cynical and suspicious, always looking for the worst in people, and he didn't like himself any more. He needed to stop being a police officer. He had managed to persuade Robbie Lewis that this was what he had to do but he knew that Jean Innocent would not be pleased with him. He hoped that he could convince her that it was about him and the job, not a betrayal of her.

James went in to DCS Innocent's office and closed the door quietly behind him. Jean Innocent smiled at him, saying,

'James, come and sit down.'

'Ma'am.'

James sat down and waited for his superior officer to speak, absent-mindedly admiring her appearance as he did so. He automatically repressed the love he felt whenever he saw her; she was married so his feelings were irrelevant. Jean Innocent looked beautiful as always but seemed tired and stressed and James felt a pang of guilt as he realised that he was about to add to her burdens. If he resigned and Robbie retired, Jean would be without her best homicide team. Jean opened what was clearly his personnel file and said,

'So you think you're ready for promotion?'

'No.'

Jean looked at him quizzically and he took a deep breath and said,

'I know that's what Inspector Lewis suggested but that's not why I'm here, Ma'am.'

James stalled as his mouth refused to say the words and Jean said,

'Then why are you here?'

'I… I can't do it any more.'

James stared at the floor and forced himself to continue,

'I'm resigning.'

There was a long moment of silence, then Jean said, in a brittle voice,

'May I ask why?'

'I don't like the person I've become. I pushed and pushed a desperately upset young man because he might have information we needed and he killed himself.'

'That wasn't your fault, James. I've read Robbie's report and he would have done it whether we'd been involved or not.'

'Perhaps but that isn't the point…'

'Then what is?'

Jean's voice was gentle and James looked up as she came out from behind her desk and sat down beside him. Meeting her eyes, he saw compassion and understanding in hers and he forced back his emotions as he said,

'The point is that instead of feeling compassion, I felt suspicion. My automatic assumption was that he was using exam stress as a cover for something else.'

'Well he was. If Adam had told you straight away that his parents had bought him his place at Oxford then you might have found the killer earlier.'

'Yes, but…'

Usually articulate, James found himself struggling to explain.  
Jean looked at the troubled young man sympathetically, wishing that she could take his pain away. The problem was that he was so sensitive and caring that the horrible things that they sometimes had to do ate away at him. Without thinking about it, she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, completely unprepared for the surge of desire that went through her. Jean froze as she tried to deal with the lust raging through her body. She had always found James attractive to the point of distraction but they had never touched before and the body chemistry between them was not like anything she'd ever felt before.  
James tried not to squirm on his seat as he attempted to stem the arousal coursing through his body. She was only trying to comfort him but if she didn't take her hand away he was going to kiss his married boss, in her office, in the middle of the day. And if he did that, then if he were very lucky, she'd just make his life a living hell. If he were unlucky, she might throw him out of her office and never speak to him again.  
Jean licked her lips as desire spread through her body and, without conscious thought, her hand moved across James' back in a gentle caress before moving upwards to play with the hair at the base of his neck. His eyes snapped to hers and for a moment she thought that she saw lust in his eyes but then he was standing, moving away and turning his back to her, saying,

'Please don't do that, Ma'am.'

Jean flinched as the realisation of what she'd just done came crashing over her; she had just sexually harassed one of her subordinates. Worse, she'd sexually harassed a much younger subordinate when he was upset and vulnerable. Disgusted with herself, she said,

'I'm sorry, James. I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again.'

The self-loathing in Jean's voice made James wince and he said,

'It's all right.'

'No, it isn't all right. What I did was sexual harassment and you'd be perfectly within your rights to make a formal complaint.'

Horrified, James tried to find the words to reassure her,

'You were only trying to comfort me. I…I just don't like being touched when I'm upset.'

James stumbled over the lie, hoping that she would accept it because what else could he say? That he became aroused if she was in the same room as him? That he dreamt about her all the time? That he'd been in love with her for years?

Jean gazed sadly at James' back. She hadn't been a police officer for so many years without learning how to tell when someone was lying to her. And James still had his back to her. He was obviously too disgusted by what she'd done to be able to look at her. She had accepted a long time ago that there was no way that James could be romantically interested in her but now she'd probably destroyed their friendship too. Feeling her heart breaking, she said,

'Thank you, Sergeant Hathaway. Perhaps we should continue this discussion another day. If you want Inspector Lewis to be present…'

'No.'

The monosyllable was a harsh whisper and Jean hesitated before saying,

'No, you don't want to discuss this another day or no, you don't want Inspector Lewis to be present?'

'There's no need to involve Inspector Lewis, Ma'am.'

James knew that he should reassure her, tell her that he trusted her and wasn't afraid of being alone in the same room with her but he was shaking with arousal and knew that he had to get out of the room before his self control snapped.

'Very well. We'll discuss this another day then.'

'Ma'am.'

James left without turning to face Jean and Jean felt a wave of sorrow going through her as the door closed behind him. Feeling sick, she locked the door and closed the blinds then sat in her chair and fought back the tears that wanted to fall.

James strode through the station as quickly as possible, making his way to the nearest toilets. Once inside, he locked himself in one of the stalls and leant his forehead against the wall, trying to regain his composure. Ten minutes later, he realised that his body was not going to calm down and, hating himself, he fantasised about Jean Innocent as he brought himself to completion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Robbie Lewis looked at James worriedly; he'd been monosyllabic since his meeting with Innocent but had refused discuss it, merely saying that they'd been interrupted and that he'd have to reschedule it but Robbie knew that there was more to it. Getting up, he said,

'I'm just popping over to the mortuary; question about the autopsy report.'

Relieved that the blatant lie at least got an amused smirk from James, Robbie made his way to the mortuary to consult Laura Hobson. She was in her office doing paperwork and Robbie smiled involuntarily as he saw the expression of concentration on her face. He knocked and went in, feeling a surge of pure joy as Laura's face lit up when she saw him. Without a word, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Laura responded and for a couple of minutes Robbie simply revelled in the happiness and love that he felt. However, when his hands started to wander, Laura stopped him, saying,

'Robbie, you do know that I share this office, don't you?'

Robbie blushed even as he laughed at her teasing. He'd never been an exhibitionist and he'd genuinely forgotten where he was. Rallying, he said,

'I thought doctors were unshockable.'

'They are. They'd just enjoy blackmailing me over it.'

Smiling broadly, Robbie said,

'Just like coppers. Got time for a coffee?'

'Yes, it's a quiet day today so far. Let me just save this.'

A few minutes later they were sat in their favourite café. Laura waited until Robbie had stirred his drink then said,

'What is it?'

Robbie smiled wryly, thinking not for the first time that with her exceptional observational skills, Laura would have made an amazing detective,

'It's James. He's upset.'

'The case?'

'Mebbe…'

'But?'

'But he was more upset after going to see Innocent.'

'But that's understandable, isn't it? She probably tore a strip off him for wanting to resign.'

'I don't think it's that.'

Laura raised an eyebrow sceptically so Robbie continued,

'He doesn't get upset like this when she gets angry. Also, Innocent knows he was devastated by what happened; she wouldn't have laid in to him.'

'True, Jean takes her pastoral responsibilities very seriously, _particularly_ where James is concerned.'

'Aye, well they've always hit it off.'

'Could she have taken it as a personal betrayal?'

'Mebbe…' said Robbie, doubtfully.

Laura thought for a minute then said,

'Why don't I see if Jean will meet me for lunch? She's probably dying to vent.'

'Good idea.'

'And why don't you invite James out for a drink with us after work. You know how hard he finds it to talk about things. Perhaps a drink or two with friends will help.'

Robbie nodded and they finished their drinks and went back to work.

Half an hour later, Laura was staring anxiously at her phone as she thought about what she'd just heard. Jean Innocent had been friendly but distant and Laura had thought that she wasn't going to get any information from Jean until she'd been inspired to invite her for drinks after work with 'her and the boys'. Laura had distinctly heard a quaver in Jean's voice as she'd refused and Laura had realised that Jean was really upset. Concerned, she had extracted a promise from Jean to have lunch with her tomorrow but had been forced to concede defeat as far as today went.  
When she had first met Jean Innocent, Laura had been wary, thinking that Jean was ambitious, uptight and uncaring. As they'd got to know each other, Laura had discovered that the latter was completely untrue; Jean was a very caring woman. Gradually, over time they had become good friends and she wished that Jean would confide in her now. Sighing, she sent Robbie a text,

*Jean upset too but refusing to talk about it. *

*No surprise there. Lunch? *

Robbie's response made Laura smile, even as she acknowledged the truth of his comment. Jean Innocent was almost as bad at talking about her feelings as James was.

Robbie had been more successful than Laura, so after work the three of them had headed to The Trout for a couple of drinks. An hour later, Laura exchanged a concerned look with Robbie as James got up to get the next round in. James was having whisky chasers with his beer and seemed determined to get drunk as quickly as possible, which was not normal behaviour for him at all. Robbie shrugged and Laura grimaced, acknowledging that if James wanted to get drunk he could. He was an intelligent adult and if he wanted to be nursing an almighty hangover at work tomorrow that was his business.  
As James returned with the drinks, the pub door opened and DI Peterson came in. Robbie immediately put his arm around Laura's shoulders. Laura shot him a level stare and he blushed guiltily but didn't move his arm, saying,

'I just want to make sure that he doesn't pester you.'

'Robbie, the whole station knows that we're together now; he's not going to pester me. He was always very respectful, anyway.'

'Glad to hear it.'

Peterson came and joined them and they talked shop as he drank his beer. After a few minutes, they all noticed that Peterson was turning round every time the door opened.

'Waiting for someone?' asked Robbie.

'No. Well, not really. I was just wondering if the Chief Superintendent was coming in tonight.'

'Oh?'

'I just had an idea I wanted to float past her,' said Peterson airily.

Laura narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as, having been told that they weren't expecting Jean, Peterson drank up and left.

'I see the news has got around,' said Laura, 'I wonder how many of the others will be trying to accidentally bump into Jean outside of work now.'

'What news?' asked Robbie.

'Jean's divorce.'

'She's finally got rid of that idiot? About bloody time,' said Robbie.

'Wait? She's getting divorced? DCS Innocent?'

'Keep up, James,' said Laura teasingly, 'Yes. In fact she is now divorced.'

'What? When did it happen?'

'She got the decree absolute last week. I'm surprised it's taken this long to get around the station honestly.'

'Hang on, Laura,' said Robbie, 'How long have you known?'

'And why didn't you tell us?' added James.

'She told me about six months ago and I didn't tell you because she swore me to secrecy.'

'She's divorced,' said James, blankly.

Robbie looked at James affectionately,

'Yes, lad and if it's taking you that long to understand a simple statement, then it's time you eased off the whisky.'

James blinked then said,

'You're right. In fact, I think I'm going to head off now. Night.'

Without waiting for a reply, James strode off. Puzzled, Robbie said,

'What was that all about?'

Laura smirked and he narrowed his eyes at her but she shook her head, saying,

'I could be completely wrong. Ask me again tomorrow.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

James slowed as he reached the precinct, scanning the car park, relaxing as he saw Jean's car. She was still here, which meant that he had a chance to make it right…if he could find the courage. Reminding himself that he could hardly make things worse, he went into the station. The desk sergeant smiled at him, saying,

'Glutton for punishment are you?'

'I can't find my keys. I must have left them upstairs somewhere.'

The desk sergeant buzzed him in and James made his way upstairs. The cleaners had finished so the only lights left on were in Jean Innocent's office. Taking a deep breath, he knocked and went in.

Jean looked up and quailed inwardly as she saw James standing there. Exerting iron self control, she said,

'Sergeant Hathaway, what can I do for you?'

James closed the door behind him and stood in front of the desk, saying,

'I've come to apologise, Ma'am.'

'Apologise? Whatever for?'

Jean stared blankly at James as she tried to think what he could have done that needed an apology.

'This morning…I lied to you. When I said that I don't like to be touched when I'm upset.'

'I know.'

James looked at her in amazement, before realising that he shouldn't have been surprised, she was one of the most talented police officers he'd ever met. As he studied her face, he realised that she was very upset and for a moment he wondered why, until with sudden insight, he guessed what she must have thought when he wouldn't turn to face her. His guess was confirmed when she said,

'You're under no obligation to tell the truth in a situation like that.'

'If it had been sexual harassment, then yes, you're right.'

'James, it was sexual harassment.'

'It's only sexual harassment if it's unwelcome.'

'What?'

'The definition of sexual harassment is _unwanted_ comments or touching of a sexual nature, Ma'am.'

'I know what sexual harassment is,' said Jean tartly.

'Ma'am. So given that it wasn't sexual harassment, it was unprofessional of me to lie to you.'

Jean looked blankly at James as she tried to process what he was saying. It had been a long and truly vile day so it took her a few seconds to realise what he was saying; her touch had not been unwelcome. But if that was true…

'So why did you keep your back to me?'

'I'd had a physical reaction and I didn't want you to feel awkward, Ma'am.'

Jean blushed and warmth ran through her as his words sank in. He found her attractive, so attractive in fact that a simple touch from her gave him an erection. As she looked at James the thought of him being aroused in her office brought several of her fantasies to mind and she inhaled sharply as her body flooded with arousal. She started to suppress it but then remembered that she was divorced now, she was allowed to have sex with other men. However, there was one thing that she had to confirm first,

'James, are you sure about resigning?'

'Yes.'

The simple monosyllable freed her from the constraints of being his boss and she smiled brilliantly at him saying,

'Dinner?'

James' face lit up and he said,

'Yes. Where do you want to go?'

His brilliant smile sent shivers down her spine and Jean realised that there was no way that she was going to be able to last through a formal dinner without jumping him,

'Why don't we get a take away and take it back to my place?'

Jean's voice was husky with desire and James' arousal ratcheted up several notches. Swallowing hard, he said,

'Good idea.'

Their eyes locked and James walked round the desk, pulled her to her feet and kissed her tenderly. As his lips touched hers, Jean felt an overwhelming surge of love and desire and she deepened the kiss, leaning into him. The kiss had started gently but soon became a battle for dominance as their tongues tangled together. James started kissing his way down her neck, pushing her blouse aside so he could suck the skin over her collar bone before finding the pulse point at the base of Jean's neck and grazing it gently with his teeth. Jean ran her hands through James' hair then scratched the base of his neck before pulling his face back to hers so that they could kiss again. James pulled her closer to him, running his hands up and down her back then cupping her buttocks. Jean shivered and suddenly all that mattered was feeling his skin against hers. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and ripped his tie off, throwing it on the floor. She started to undo his shirt but stopped with a moan of pleasure as she felt his hands on her breasts through her blouse. James pushed her jacket on to the floor and hastily unbuttoned her blouse, pulling it out of her skirt. Jean finally managed to unbutton his shirt and push it aside so she could run her hands over his chest and stomach. James undid her bra and lifted it out of the way, saying,

'You're so beautiful.'

His hands were on her bare breasts before she had a chance to refute his statement and then the feelings were too intense for her to be able to speak coherently. James kissed his way down her neck to her breasts and the sensation of his mouth on her breasts had her squirming against him,

'James… I… I need…'

Reaching down, James pushed her skirt up to her waist and gently slipped a hand inside her panties, caressing her. Jean groaned again and reached for his belt but he stopped her with his free hand, saying,

'No, I'll explode in your hand if you touch me.'

She tried to bat his hand away but he pulled away from her, saying,

'Wait.'

James started to undo his belt and Jean took the opportunity to remove her panties, staring at James as she did so, admiring his tall, masculine frame. Then his trousers and boxers were round his ankles and he was lifting her on to her desk. She opened herself to him eagerly and he gently joined their bodies. They both moaned as the intensity of the connection sent them even higher. Unable to wait, they moved frantically together. Jean screamed as she climaxed and a few seconds later, James followed her over the edge.

About thirty seconds later, Jean realised that she was really quite uncomfortable, the desk was hard and she was partly lying on her stapler. Wincing, she pushed on James' shoulder. He looked at her expression and moved immediately, helping her off the desk and saying contritely,

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.'

'You didn't, the desk and my stapler did.'

He relaxed slightly but she could tell that he was still worried so she put her arms around him and said,

'That was amazing but next time we want to have sex on a desk, we need to bring cushions.'

James smiled and sat on her chair and pulled her into his lap, saying,

'I'll make sure I have one with me at all times.'

Jean laughed and said,

'And how are you going to explain that to Robbie?'

'I'll tell him I've got piles.'

Jean giggled and snuggled in, kissing his neck gently. James tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and caressed her back.

After a few minutes, Jean said reluctantly,

'James, we need to move. The desk sergeant might come up.'

James nodded and they quickly put their clothes to rights. Jean ran a comb through her hair and put some lipstick on then said,

'How do I look?'

'Amazing.'

Jean blushed, saying,

'Idiot. I meant do I look respectable?'

James looked Jean over critically, then said,

'Yes. Do I?'

'Yes,' said Jean, resisting the temptation to kiss him again; fresh lipstick on his lips would not help their efforts to look normal.

Jean looked at James slightly shyly but he'd already said yes to dinner so she said,

'Thai all right?'

'Yes.'

'Good, let's go.'

Trying to avoid touching each other, they left the station together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The time spent travelling to the Thai restaurant had been filled with the decision of what to order, then phoning the order through, then arguing about who was going to pay for it. In the end, James had reluctantly agreed that since Jean had invited him to dinner, she should pay for it but he had made Jean promise to let him pay next time before he had agreed.

Once Jean was back in the car with the food, the easy flow of conversation dried up. Thinking about James' spectacular good looks, Jean started wondering what James could possibly see in her. Her ex-husband had been brutally honest about his reasons for cheating on her, saying that she was no longer attractive and that no man wanted sagging boobs and ageing skin when he could have a young firm body instead. Intellectually Jean knew that her husband was just trying to justify his infidelity but his cruel words and lack of sexual desire for her had left deep emotional scars. Feeling old and ugly, Jean drove on autopilot.

James examined Jean's profile intently. She was paying attention to the road so he could only see half her face but he could tell that something was bothering her.

'What is it?' he asked.

'What's what?'

'What's bothering you?'

'I… uh… it's nothing. I'm fine.'

James might not have had much success with relationships in the past but he knew that 'I'm fine' meant that things were definitely not fine. Hesitantly, he said,

'If we're going to have a relationship we need to be honest with each other. Well, as honest as people ever are with each other.'

Jean smiled at the qualification, thinking that that was one thing that being a copper taught you; very few people were totally honest with the people that they loved. As she smiled, she suddenly realised what James had said; he wanted a relationship. And she also realised that she'd let her insecurities override her intelligence because she knew that one thing that James didn't generally do was casual sex, it went against his moral code. Drawing a shaky breath, she said,

'Sorry. I'm feeling insecure.'

'Why?'

'Because you're so young and good-looking and I don't understand why you would want to be with me.'

'Firstly, I'm not that young and secondly, I may be good-looking but you're beautiful. As well as being intelligent, caring and incredibly sexy.'

'Do you really think that?'

'Yes.'

'Oh.'

Jean blushed and James saw the tension leave her body. She was silent for the rest of the drive but instead of anxiety the car was filled with warmth and anticipation.

When they got to Jean's house, James followed Jean into the kitchen and unpacked the take away whilst Jean got out the crockery and cutlery.

'Wine?' she asked.

'Better not; I've already had beer and whisky tonight.'

'Oh? Dutch courage?'

'Drowning my sorrows. I thought I'd destroyed my relationship with you by letting you think that you'd sexually harassed me.'

'Why didn't you say something at the time?'

'I didn't know that you were divorced. And I was so aroused that I couldn't think straight anyway. All I could think was that I needed to get out of there before I jumped you.'

'You were that aroused?' asked Jean, blushing.

'Yes. I wanted you so badly that I didn't dare look at you. I knew that if I did I'd kiss you.'

'I was very aroused too,' admitted Jean, remembering how just that brief moment of contact had set her body on fire.

Their eyes met and suddenly the atmosphere was charged with lust again. Shaking, Jean said,

'We should eat.'

James nodded and they hurriedly filled their plates and gobbled the food in silence.

As soon as they'd finished, Jean held out her hand to James and began to lead him upstairs. Three seconds later, she was pinned against the hall wall and they were kissing passionately, running their hands over each others bodies, desperately pulling at clothes so that they could get to the skin underneath. James kissed his way down her neck, pushing her jacket and blouse off as he did so. He unclipped her bra and stepped back for a second to let her slide it down her arms then his hands and mouth were on her breasts and she was arching into his touch, moaning as he alternately sucked and flicked her nipples. Jean tugged his shirt out of his trousers and unbuttoned it, hands shaking with lust. She shoved his jacket and shirt down his arms and he pulled away from her for a moment to let them fall to the floor. Jean took advantage of the brief gap to reach for his trousers, undoing his belt. James hands were fumbling at her skirt and Jean reached behind her, helping him undo the button, before turning her attention back to his trousers, finally getting them undone and pushing them off his hips. Her skirt slid to the floor then James was pulling her panties down her legs. Jean had stepped out of her panties and was pulling James' boxers off when her phone rang. Recognising the ring tone, she pulled away from James and, swearing, looked around for her jacket.

'Ignore it,' said James.

'I can't; it's the Chief Constable. Bugger it!'

She was overwhelmed with desire and the last thing she wanted to do was answer her phone but she knew her superior officer; he would keep calling until she answered and would then want to know why she hadn't answered the first time. Hating him for his atrocious timing, Jean picked up her phone. James reluctantly stepped away from her and she desperately tried to control her breathing as she answered,

'Sir?'

As she listened with half an ear to the Chief Constable, she realised that James was standing hesitantly a few feet away. Jean gestured to the stairs and James smiled and, gathering their clothes up, walked upstairs. Jean went into the lounge and sat down, doing her best to control her impatience. Fortunately, the Chief Constable had only rung to sell her tickets to a fundraiser for one of the charities he supported so Jean agreed to buy two tickets and was able to ring off after five minutes.

When Jean got upstairs she found James in the main bedroom. He was naked and aroused and was carefully folding her clothes and putting them on a chair. Amused, she said,

'You could have just dumped them on the floor, you know.'

James turned to face her and swallowed hard before saying,

'It was either fold your clothes or see if I could make you scream whilst on the phone to the Chief Constable.'

'Oh God…' whispered Jean as the thought of James teasing her and making her cum whilst on the phone sent arousal flooding through her body.

James shivered as he realised that rather than pushing him away, Jean would have let him do what he wanted. Hoarsely, he said,

'Do you have any idea what you do to me?'

Jean flicked her eyes down his body and licked her lips, saying,

'Why don't you show me.'

Two long strides brought James to her side and then she was in his arms and they were kissing again. Their tongues battled for dominance as they lost themselves in each other again. James kissed his way down Jean's neck, making his way to her breasts again. As he gently sucked her nipple, Jean's knees turned to jelly and she had to cling to James' shoulders to stay upright. James smiled at her and picked her up and carried her towards the bed. Jean had a brief moment to worry about him hurting his back then she was on the bed with James lying beside her, kissing and caressing her. She ran her hands across his chest and stomach, loving the feel of his skin under her hands. She reached down, wanting to touch him but he moved down her body, out of reach. Jean was about to protest when she felt his hands slowly sliding first one stocking, then the other, down and off along with her shoes. Jean smiled as she realised that she'd been so carried away that she hadn't even noticed that she was still wearing them. Two seconds later, Jean was shifting restlessly as James kissed his way up her legs. Their eyes locked for a second as he reached the top of her thighs and then his mouth was on her and nothing mattered but the white hot pleasure spreading from her groin to the rest of her body. James used his hands and mouth to drive her wild and it wasn't long before Jean climaxed, screaming loudly, almost blacking out from the pleasure.

When she came back to herself she was being held in James' arms and he was stroking her hair. Smiling brilliantly at him, she said,

'That was wonderful. Thank you.'

'I'm glad you enjoyed it.'

James ducked his head and Jean smiled softly as she realised that he was blushing. She pulled herself up slightly and said,

'Your turn.'

She made to slide down his body but he stopped her, saying,

'No…I want to be inside you.'

'Okay.'

James rolled them so that Jean was on top and looked hopefully at her. She smiled and reached for him, glad to be able to explore at last. Jean stroked him gently and smirked as he groaned and arched into her hand, delighted to know that she had the same power over him that he had over her. She deliberately teased him for a few more seconds before taking pity on him, raising herself and impaling herself on him. James groaned and Jean was amazed to find herself groaning too as arousal shot through her body again. James lifted his hands to her breasts and kneaded them gently then started tugging her nipples. Jean began to move, slowly at first but then the desire coursing through her body drove her faster and faster. James moved with her and soon fire was shooting through her body again and she climaxed, calling his name. James followed her immediately, groaning her name and holding her to him tightly.

Jean sighed as she realised that she was going to have to move. She wanted to stay here, being held by James, but her body had other ideas. She needed to use the bathroom and her body was getting rather adamant about it. She pulled away from James, saying,

'I have to go to the loo.'

As she slid off the bed and walked into the en-suite, Jean was aware of James' eyes following her and she felt a small surge of joy. Looking in the mirror afterwards, she grimaced at the state of her hair and make-up but couldn't help but smile at how ravished she looked. Blushing slightly, she stood in the doorway and said,

'I need a shower.'

'Want a hand?'

Jean looked at James' hopeful smile and the small surge of joy became a deluge. Smiling brightly, she said,

'I'll get another towel.'

They washed and dried each other tenderly and by the time that James had gently massaged moisturiser into her skin, Jean was on the verge of tears. When James led her back to bed and wrapped her in his arms again, it was too much and, for the first time in a long time, she cried. James rubbed her back and kissed her hair, saying,

'It's all right, darling.'

Eventually, the tears stopped and Jean mopped her face and blew her nose as she tried to decide how much to tell him. She was about to tell him a half truth when she saw the expression on his face and remembered what he had said in the car, so instead she said,

'Sorry. It's just been a long time since I've felt…'

Jean faltered as she realised that she was about to say 'loved'. Terrified of scaring James off, she continued,

'…wanted. I can't remember the last time that someone held me.'

James kissed her tenderly and said,

'I want to hold you like this every night. If you'll let me?'

The uncertainty in James' voice made Jean melt and she snuggled into his chest and said,

'Always.'

James pulled Jean more tightly against him and they drifted off to sleep together.

**Please review**


	5. Epilogue

When Laura got back to her desk after finishing her latest autopsy she found a message from Robbie on her phone,

*Can you get away? I really need a coffee. *

*Yes. Usual place, 20 mins? *

Robbie agreed almost instantly so Laura changed out of her scrubs and walked to the café where they always met.

When she got there, Robbie was sat at a table frowning but when he saw her he smiled broadly and stood to take her into his arms. Because they were in public, Robbie gave her a peck on the lips and then let her go. Laura resisted the temptation to pull him down for a proper kiss, knowing that it was not the right place; there were disadvantages to being widely known professionals. Instead she returned the hug then sat down and said,

'What happened?'

'I've just had the most awkward conversation of my life with James.'

'Really? It wouldn't have been about he and Jean Innocent by any chance?'

'Five hundred years ago you'd have been tried for witchcraft. How did you know?'

Laura smiled mischievously,

'Would you believe, my uncanny ability at reading people?'

'Not with that smile on your face, I wouldn't,' said Robbie, smiling back.

'James confided in me a few months ago. He needed to talk to someone and he didn't want to put you in an awkward position. And Jean's never made any secret of the fact that she finds James attractive. Well, not to me, anyway. I imagine she's very discreet in the office.'

'So discreet that I had no idea. And James is like a closed book when he doesn't want to be read so you can imagine how surprised I was when he told me that he and Jean spent the night together last night.'

'I'm glad. They deserve to be happy.'

'They might deserve to be happy,' grumbled Robbie, 'but I don't deserve to have to act as their chaperone for the next three months.'

'Act as their chaperone? Whatever for?'

'Apparently they can't keep their hands off each other so they need me to be in the room with them whenever they're alone at work to stop them from behaving inappropriately.'

Robbie sounded really disgruntled and Laura understood how embarrassing it was for him but the thought of him sat primly in between Jean and James like a disapproving spinster was too much for her and she laughed helplessly. Robbie tried to hold on to his irritation but his lips twitched and then he was laughing too.

When they calmed down, they drank their coffee and shared a muffin, idly chatting,

'So has James resigned then?'

'Yes, he put his papers in today.'

'How do you feel about that?'

Robbie paused as he tried to put his thoughts into words,

'He's a brilliant copper but he feels it too much. We all have cases that haunt us but with James it's like every case adds to his burden. I'll miss him but I think he's right to go.'

'Professional detachment is one of the hardest things to learn. I still struggle sometimes.'

Robbie covered her hand with his own and squeezed and they sat in silence as they thought about James. After a while Laura said,

'Well at least he's got something to look forward to now.'

'He was deliriously happy this morning. Apparently, he's been in love with her for years.'

'And how does she feel about him?'

'She hasn't said anything to me but she looked completely smitten when we had a meeting with her earlier. It was like being in a room with a pair of honeymooners.'

Robbie tried to sound disgruntled but it had actually been incredibly sweet.

'My lunch date with Jean should be interesting then,' said Laura, smiling.

'Oh?'

'Yes,' continued Laura, innocently, 'It'll be good to exchange confidences.'

'Exchange confidences?' asked Robbie, 'Do I want to know?'

'Probably not,' said Laura.

Robbie looked at her aghast; surely she wouldn't tell his boss the intimate details of their love life?  
The look on Robbie's face was too much for Laura and she started laughing again. Realising that she'd been teasing, Robbie smiled but decided that some revenge was in order. He leant over and put his mouth right against her ear and murmured,

'You are a very wicked woman, Laura Hobson.'

He made sure that his lips brushed her ear as he spoke, knowing that it was one of her most sensitive areas.

'And?'

Laura's voice was slightly husky and as she spoke she licked her lips. Delighted to have got to her, Robbie continued,

'And I'm going to need to think about what to do about it. All day, in fact.'

Laura shivered at the thought of Robbie spending the rest of the day planning something fun and, hopefully, very filthy for their evening. Their eyes met and she saw her arousal reflected in his. She longed to kiss and caress him but a burst of laughter from an adjacent table reminded her where they were and she pulled away from him. Exerting rigid self control she got to her feet, saying,

'I have to get back. Bodies awaiting.'

'And I've got paperwork to finish.'

'And a sergeant to tease.'

'Aye, there is that,' said Robbie with a broad smile, 'I think I'll suggest the pub for lunch.'

Laura chuckled and set off back to work feeling desirable and loved and very much looking forward to the evening to come.


End file.
